


Senseless

by Caylens_Gurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Death, Luke is left alone, M/M, Sad, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylens_Gurl/pseuds/Caylens_Gurl
Summary: Luke is grieving.Ashton and Calum tries to help him.Luke freaks out.





	

He screamed. A loud, grieving scream that makes hearts clench in pain. In grief for the young man. They all huddle around him as he sank to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Why? Why did you have to leave me?'' He cried at the unmoving body as a hand settle on his shoulder. He moved away, not bothering to see who it was as he stood up, looking down at the casket. "You promised me. You promised we would be together for a long time. You said that you would never leave me!'' His voice was heavy with tears as he stares at the peaceful face. It looks like he was sleeping. The only giveaway, would be the paleness of his skin, the blue tint of his lips, the way his hair, drop the color fading away, he was lifeless. He reaches over, almost hoping he would move, grab his arms like in horror movies, but his hand continue its descent, coming into contact with his skin, which felt like old rubber under his touch. "You can't leave me here. Bring me with you or stay down here, but don't leave me alone.'' He whispers as hands stirred him away from the open casket.  
"Luke...they need to bury him, now.'' Whispers Calum as he pulls him away.  
"No! He will wake up, I'm sure of it. It's just a joke, right Mikey? Mikey?'' Luke chant desperately as he trashes around in Calum's arms. A few seconds passed, before Luke stop moving altogether, just staring blankly at the casket. "It's not a joke, isn't? He's really gone?'' He whispers, turning toward Calum, where the Black-Haired lad simply shook his head. Luke's shoulders slumped forward as he seemed to have aged a couple of years in just a few seconds. "He said he would never go, Calum. He said he would be right by my side, until the end of time.'' He broke down as he fell in Calum's arms, his shoulders moving up and down as sobs raked through him.  
"Luke, he is with you. He always will be. Right there, in your heart.''  
"But....that's not enough! I need to be able to touch him, hold him, kiss him. I need him beside me. I need his comfort when I have a nightmare, his soothing voice, his.... his.... I need him, Calum. Please tell him to come back.'' The younger lad cried, sinking to his knees. Calum kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder as tears rolled down his own face.  
"I know it's hard, okay? I get it Luke. But you have to understand that I can't bring him back, as much as I'd like too. We have to move on, Luke.'' Luke's jaw tightened as he refuses to look up.  
"I won't move on. I can't. I don't want to.'' Declared Luke, staring determinately at the casket, imagining Mikey's face when he was concentrated, imagining his smile, his laugh, his voice....  
What did I ever do? Why is God punishing me like that? Luke wondered, his mind searching for something to hold on, something other than the reality, then what was right in front of him.  
“I can’t do this without you, Mikey. You were the only thing that kept me grounded. You were the one that kept my demons at bay, yet I never saw the ones haunting you. I can’t believe how selfish I’ve been. You needed me, but I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry, Mikey. I don’t even deserve your forgiveness. I’m sorry.”  
A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stood up. He walked forward, grasping Mikey's lifeless hands in his. "I'll always love you. Forever and Always.'' He whispers solemnly as he leaned over pecking his lips one last time.  
Grief. Sadness. Pain. Anger.  
That's all Luke felt at the moment. That's all he'll feel for awhile.  
~Now I’m senseless  
Got no feelings left.  
My pain won’t let this heart beat in my chest,  
Now I’m senseless. ~


End file.
